finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tidus/Outras aparições
''Final Fantasy XIV Tidus aparece como uma carta ''Triple Triad lendária (5 estrelas). ''Dissidia Final Fantasy 200px|right Tidus aparece como um guerreiro de Cosmos e se destaca como o herói que representa ''Final Fantasy X, contrariando Jecht. Embora visto como alegre e energético por seus companheiros, o ponto fraco de Tidus é Jecht, um guerreiro de Chaos, ao ponto da ponto a própria menção de seu nome irritá-lo. Embora ele confunda seus amigos ao dizer isso, Tidus afirma odiar Jecht e não sentir nenhuma simpatia para com ele, apesar de seu relacionamento, mas quando ele recebe a chance de lutar contra seu pai, hesita e questiona sua motivações. Jecht, ao mesmo modo, desafia as ordens do Imperador sobre Tidus, e pai e filho batalham em seus próprios termos. O traje alternativo de Tidus é uma pequena variação de seu uniforme, sendo removido todos os fiapos, junto com o colarinho alto de sua camisa e a a volta de sua armadura em seu braço esquerdo, com base em sua aparência de Final Fantasy X. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tidus retorna em ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, invocado pela primeira vez na guerra como um Guerreiro de Chaos. Não possuindo lembranças de sua casa, exceto seu ódio por Jecht, Tidus deseja encontrá-lo e derrotá-lo. Yuna tenta fazê-lo se lembrar dela e que ele e seu pai tinham resolvido sua diferenças, mas o Imperador ataca. Tidus intercepta o ataque para proteger Yuna, e enquanto Yuna lutava contra o Imperador, Jecht, um guerreiro de Cosmos neste ciclo, salva a vida de Tidus transferindo seu poder para ele, fazendo de Tidus um guerreiro de Cosmos e deixando Jecht vazio, para eventualmente se tornar um guerreiro de Chaos. O traje alternativo de Tidus foi redesenhado para se assemelhar plenamente com a sua aparência original de Final Fantasy X, enquanto seu terceiro traje o deixa sem camisa como na arte conceitual de Yoshitaka Amano dele. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Tidus retornou no ''reboot para Arcade de Dissidia. Ele é classificado como um personagem do tipo Speed (Velocidade). ''Final Fantasy Tactics S right|Sprite Tidus aparece como um personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Ele é da raça dos Visitors e tem Ace como sua principal classe. Seu ataque é Spiral Cut e suas habilidades são Slice & Dice e Energy Rain. File:FFTS_Tidus_Portrait2.png|Um dos retratos de Tidus. File:FFTS Tidus Portrait3.png|Um dos retratos de Tidus. File:FFTS Tidus Icon.png|Um dos sprites de Tidus. File:FFTS Tidus Icon2.png|Um dos sprites de Tidus. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy right|200px Tidus é um personagem jogável padrão em Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Ele é um personagem orientado por Velocidade. Sua Limit, Blitz Ace, causa dano em proporção à sua Força e Agilidade. Estatísticas Estatísticas da versão iOS Habilidades ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Tidus retorna como um personagem jogável padrão. Se o jogador não o colocar em seu grupo de quatro, ele pode ser desbloqueado mais tarde através do recolhimento de ''Fragmentos de Cristal Índigo. Ele é um personagem orientado por Velocidade. Sua Limit, Bliz Ace, funciona da mesma forma, causando danos em proporção à sua Agilidade e Força. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Tidus aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. File:PFF Tidus Illust.png|A ilustração de Tidus. File:PFF Xmas Tidus Illust.png|A ilustração de Natal de Tidus. File:PFF_085.png|Sprite de Tidus. File:PFF_045.png|Sprite de Natal de Tidus. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Tidus é um aliado e uma ''Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ele é retratado em sua aparência padrão de Final Fantasy X. Suas habilidades são Energy Rain e Blitz Ace. Suas EX Ability são Blitz Ace, Slice & Dice, Energy Rain, Spiral Cut e Jecht Shot. Ele foi introduzido pela primeira vez como um aliado em um evento, e apareceu também nos seguintes eventos: Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Shattered World e Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 -, onde foi desbloqueado completando o cenário Zanarkand Ruins. Aumentando seu nível até 99 nestes eventos, o jogador consegue a arma SSR individualizada, Iron Grip. Em batalha, Tidus é armado com sua Brotherhood. Retratos= File:Tidus Brigade Portrait.png|Ícone de Tidus. File:Tidus Brigade.jpg|Tidus de FFX. |-|Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SR.png|Energy Rain (SR). File:FFAB Sonic Buster - Tidus SR.png|Sonic Buster (SR). File:FFAB Sphere Shot - Tidus SR.png|Sphere Shot (SR). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus SR.png|Wither Shot (SR). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SR+.png|Energy Rain (SR+). File:FFAB Sonic Buster - Tidus SR+.png|Sonic Buster (SR+). File:FFAB Sphere Shot - Tidus SR+.png|Sphere Shot (SR+). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus SR+.png|Wither Shot (SR+). File:FFAB Bio - Tidus SSR.png|Bio (SSR). File:FFAB Blitz Ace - Tidus SSR.png|Blitz Ace (SSR). File:FFAB Cheer - Tidus SSR.png|Cheer (SSR). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus SSR.png|Cut & Run (SSR). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SSR.png|Energy Rain (SSR). File:FFAB Hop Step - Tidus SSR.png|Hop Step (SSR). File:FFAB Jecht Shot - Tidus SSR.png|Jecht Shot (SSR). File:FFAB Quick Hit - Tidus SSR.png|Quick Hit (SSR). File:FFAB Slice & Dice - Tidus SSR.png|Slice & Dice (SSR). File:FFAB Sphere Shot - Tidus SSR.png|Sphere Shot (SSR). File:FFAB Stick & Move - Tidus SSR.png|Stick & Move (SSR). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus SSR.png|Wither Shot (SSR). File:FFAB Bio - Tidus SSR+.png|Bio (SSR+). File:FFAB Blitz Ace - Tidus SSR+.png|Blitz Ace (SSR+). File:FFAB Cheer - Tidus SSR+.png|Cheer (SSR+). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus SSR+.png|Cut & Run (SSR+). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus SSR+.png|Energy Rain (SSR+). File:FFAB Hop Step - Tidus SSR+.png|Hop Step (SSR+). File:FFAB Jecht Shot - Tidus SSR+.png|Jecht Shot (SSR+). File:FFAB Quick Hit - Tidus SSR+.png|Quick Hit (SSR+). File:FFAB Slice & Dice - Tidus SSR+.png|Slice & Dice (SSR+). File:FFAB Sphere Shot - Tidus SSR+.png|Sphere Shot (SSR+). File:FFAB Stick & Move - Tidus SSR+.png|Stick & Move (SSR+). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus SSR+.png|Wither Shot (SSR+). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus UR.png|Cut & Run (UR). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus UR.png|Energy Rain (UR). File:FFAB Quick Hit - Tidus UR.png|Quick Hit (UR). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus UR+.png|Energy Rain (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Energy Rain Brigade.png|Energy Rain (invocação). File:FFAB Delay Attack - Tidus Legend SR.png|Delay Attack (SR). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend SR.png|Energy Rain (SR). File:FFAB Full Slide - Tidus Legend SR.png|Full Slide (SR). File:FFAB Slice & Dice - Tidus Legend SR.png|Slice & Dice (SR). File:FFAB Sonic Buster - Tidus Legend SR.png|Sonic Buster (SR). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus Legend SR.png|Wither Shot (SR). File:FFAB Delay Attack - Tidus Legend SR+.png|Delay Attack (SR+). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend SR+.png|Energy Rain (SR+). File:FFAB Full Slide - Tidus Legend SR+.png|Full Slide (SR+). File:FFAB Slice & Dice - Tidus Legend SR+.png|Slice & Dice (SR+). File:FFAB Sonic Buster - Tidus Legend SR+.png|Sonic Buster (SR+). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus Legend SR+.png|Wither Shot (SR+). File:FFAB Bio - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Bio (SSR). File:FFAB Blitz Ace - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Blitz Ace (SSR). File:FFAB Cheer - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Cheer (SSR). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Cut & Run (SSR). File:FFAB Full Slide - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Full Slide (SSR). File:FFAB Hop Step - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Hop Step (SSR). File:FFAB Quick Hit - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Quick Hit (SSR). File:FFAB Slice & Dice - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Slice & Dice (SSR). File:FFAB Spiral Cut - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Spiral Cut (SSR). File:FFAB Stick & Move - Tidus Legend SSR.png|Stick & Move (SSR). File:FFAB Bio - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Bio (SSR+). File:FFAB Blitz Ace - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Blitz Ace (SSR+). File:FFAB Cheer - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Cheer (SSR+). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Cut & Run (SSR+). File:FFAB Full Slide - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Full Slide (SSR+). File:FFAB Hop Step - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Hop Step (SSR+). File:FFAB Quick Hit - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Quick Hit (SSR+). File:FFAB Slice & Dice - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Slice & Dice (SSR+). File:FFAB Spiral Cut - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Spiral Cut (SSR+). File:FFAB Stick & Move - Tidus Legend SSR+.png|Stick & Move (SSR+). File:FFAB Blitz Ace - Tidus Legend UR.png‎|Blitz Ace (UR). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus Legend UR.png|Cut & Run (UR). File:FFAB Quick Hit - Tidus Legend UR.png|Quick Hit (UR). File:FFAB Cut & Run - Tidus Legend UR+.png|Cut & Run (UR+). File:FFAB Energy Rain - Tidus Legend UR+.png|Energy Rain (UR+). File:FFAB Jecht Shot Legend UR+.png|Jecht Shot (UR+). File:FFAB Slice & Dice Legend UR+.png‎|Slice & Dice (UR+). File:FFAB Sphere Shot - Tidus Legend UR+.png|Sphere Shot (UR+). File:FFAB Wither Shot - Tidus Legend UR+.png|Wither Shot (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artinks File:FF10 Tidus SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF10 Tidus SR+ I Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). File:DFF Tidus R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest [[Arquivo:Tidus ATB.png|right|45px|Sprite de Tidus em ''All the Bravest.]] Tidus é um personagem exclusivo disponível na Premium Character Shop como um conteúdo para downlaod aleatório, e usa a habilidade Energy Rain durante a batalha. Suas espadas Brotherhood e Caladbolg estão disponíveis como drops de monstros no mapa premiun na Zanarkand Ruins concedendo +2 e +10 de ataque, respoectivamente, às classes Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage e Onion Knight e para Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Ashe e Lightning. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Tidus aparece como um personagem jogável. Ele pode ser obtido pela primeira vez como uma recompensa pelo pré-registro na primeira semana do lançamento do jogo, e em seguida, durante o ''Challenge Event Operation Mi'hen como uma recompensa por completar primeira vez que completar Command Center - Operations Control na dificuldade clássica durante este evento, e agora está disponível como uma recompensa pela conclusão de SS Liki na dificuldade Elite nas masmorras do enredo. ;Estatísticas ;Habilidades Tidus pode usar habilidades físicas/de combate de até Raridade 4, habilidades de Suporte/Físicas de até Raridade 3 e Física/de Velocidade até Raridade 5. Sua Soul Break é Delay Attack que à custa de um segmento da barra de alma causa dano físico igual a porcentagem 130% poder de um ataque normal e tem 50% de chance de infligir Slow. A espada Brotherhood (X) permite que Tidus use Spiral Cut que à custa de um segmento da barra de alma desencadeia um ataque poderoso em todos os alvos que causa dano físico igual ao poder de 480% de um ataque convencional. A espada Lightning Steel (X) permite que Tidus use Slice &Tide que á custa de um segmento da barra de alma dá seis ataques consecutivos, causando dano não-elemental para alvos aleatórios, com cada golpe causando dano físico igual a 85% de um ataque convencional; resumindo, todos os golpes acumulam 510% de poder. ;Equipamento Tidus pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armas: adagas, espadas, armas de lançamento e bolas de blitzball. As espadas brotherhood (X) e Lightning Steel (x) permitem que Tidus use Spiral Cut e Slice & Dice, respectivamente. Ele pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armaduras: protetores, chapéus, elmos, armaduras leves, armaduras e braçadeiras. Ele pode equipar acessórios. ;Galeria File:FFRK Tidus Profile.png|Imagem do perfil. File:FFRK Tidus Battle Pose.png|Pose de batalha. File:FFRK_Operation_Mi'hen_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento Operation Mi'hen. File:FFRK Operation Mi'ihen Banner.png|Banner global do evento Operation Mi'hen. File:FFRK Vale of Memories JP.png|Banner japonês do evento Vale of Memories's. File:FFRK Vale of Memories Event.png|Banner global do evento Vale of Memories's. File:FFRK Tidus.png|Sprite. File:FFRK Tidus sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK_spritesheet_Tidus.png|Spritesheet de Tidus. File:FFRK Delay Attack.png|''Delay Attack''. ''Final Fantasy Explorers right|150px Tidus está definido para aparecer em ''Final Fantasy Explorers. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words right|150px Mobius Final Fantasy Tidus aparece como uma carta em ''Mobius Final Fantasy. Sua roupa também pode ser obtida para o personagem principal. File:Mobius Tidus.png|Tidus. File:Mobius Tidus Outfit.png|Roupa de Tidus. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Tidus aparece em várias cartas no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, com quatro delas sendo promocionais e todas do elemento Água. Em suas cartas normais, ele é motrado em sua arte de Dissidia, na arte do pôster promocional de Final Fantasy X, e em uma arte de Yoshitaka Amano. Em suas cartas promocionais, ele é mostrado em sua render e arte oficiais de Final Fantasy X, nas artes de Theathrythm Final Fantasy e em seu segundo traje alternativo de Dissidia. File:TidusDissidia TCG.png|1-133S; Tidus. File:Tidus-TradingCard.jpg|1-134U; Tidus. File:3-088C Ephemeral Vision.jpg|3-088C; Visão Efêmera. File:Tidus TCG.png|7-112L; Tidus. File:Pr-006 Tidus TCG.png|PR-006; Tidus. File:Tidus PR TCG.png|PR-044; Tidus. File:Tidus2 PR TCG.png|PR-048; Tidus. File:Tidus2 TCG.png|12-105R; Tidus. File:Tidus3 PR TCG.png|PR-079; Tidus. File:Tidus & Yuna TCG.png|15-122S; Tidus/Yuna. File:Tidus4 PR TCG.png|PR-096; Tidus. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Tidus aparece como um adversário e nas cartas ''Triple Triad. No Fácil, ele usa All Open e Plus. No médio, ele usa Same e Swap. No Difícil, ele usa Plus e Chaos, e a carta rara de si mesmo com Yuna pode ser ganha dele, entre outras cartas. Ele usa a regra de negociação Um. File:FFPA 213a Tidus.png|Tidus de Final Fantasy X File:FFPA 216a Tidus.png|Tidus de Final Fantasy X File:FFPA 199x Wellspring Embrace.png|Tidus e Yuna de Final Fantasy X File:FFPA 328x Tidus.png|Tidus de Dissidia Aparições fora da série Série Kingdom Hearts [[Arquivo:Tidus Kingdom Hearts.jpg|right|130px|Tidus em Kingdom Hearts.]] Uma versão mais jovem de Tidus aparece no jogo de colaboração entre Disney e Square Enix: Kingdom Hearts, como amigo de Selphie Tilmitt de Final Fantasy VIII, Wakka e os três principais protagonistas da série, Sora, Riku e Kairi. Ele é um garoto energético confiante em suas habilidades atléticas que gosta de treinar usando uma espada de madeira amarela conhecida como bokken onde ele manuseia co uma variação de sua posição de batalha inicial. Uma vez que Sora, Riku e Kairi são varridos para folha da ilha, Tidus, Selphie e Wakka são deixados para trás. Em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Tidus aparece na versão memorial da Destiny Island, junto de Selphie e Wakka. Em Kingdom Hearts II, ele não aparece dentro do enredo, mas é mencionado por Selphie que diz que ele estava muito ocupado jogando bola (se referindo ao blitzball) para acompanhá-los para a Destiny Island. Outra versão, em dados, de Tidus aparece no jogo para mobile japonês Kingdom Harts coded e seu remake para DS Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, onde sua aparência é idêntica a do primeiro Kingdom Hearts. Em Kingdom Hearts, Tidus possui uma cicatrizz no rosto em seu design que não está presente em Final Fantasy X. As suas origens permanecem desconhecidas. Ele também faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts χ chi com uma das cartas de personagem que podem ser obtidas. File:TidusKH.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts. File:Khcom-tidus.gif|Aparência em Chain of Memories. File:TidusCOM2.jpg|Aparência em Chain of Memories. File:Mobile tidus.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. File:Tidus.png|Aparência em Re:coded. File:Tidus_KH1_HD.jpg|Aparência in-game de Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix. File:KH chi_Tidus.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Junto com Auron, Rikku e Paine, Tidus aparece como um personagem jogável em ''Itadaki Street Special. File:Itadaki-Tidus.png|Arte. File:ItagakiSttidus.png|Modelo in-game. File:Itadaki-TidusPortrait.png|Retrato. ''Square Enix Legend World'' Tidus faz uma aparição como cartas. File:Square Enix Legend World - Tidus R+.jpg|Tidus R+. File:Square Enix Legend World - Tidus SR.jpg|Tidus SR. ''Puzzle & Dragons'' Tidus e sua espada Broherhood aparecem em Puzzle & Dragons como parte da colaboração Final Fantasy. File:PAD Tidus.png|Tidus. File:PAD Tidus battle.png|Tidus. File:PAD Tidus's Brotherhood.png|Brotherhood. en:Tidus/Other appearances Categoria:Outras aparições dos personagens de Final Fantasy X